Sally
by The Last Clan
Summary: Sally has always lived on the streets, but lately has been searching for something more. Jack's been looking for something to relieve his sorrow since his ship was sunk by Beckett. The two team up and find an adventure! Not romance, set before CotBP. ON HIATUS until further notice
1. Chapter 1: In which we meet Sally

"Ow!" Sally opened her eyes, assuming that whoever was fighting was too drunk to notice if her eyes were open or closed. She winced as someone tripped backward over her leg, and her hand started creeping slowly to the knife she kept in her belt. She opened her eyes a little more, and watched the man who had tripped over her running down the alley, followed by a more burly man who was trampling after him. Sally smirked slightly, and decided that it was an alright time to stop pretending to sleep.

"Can't get any good sleep since I came to Tortuga." Sally pointed out to herself. She stood up and stretched, then headed toward the end of the alley she had been resting in. She walked by the two men who were fighting, taking a moment to snatch a large shiny item out of the larger man's pocket. She slipped between people to avoid pursuit, and stopped in at the nearest bar she could find. Sally scanned the crowd, seemingly attempting to locate someone. Her eyes focused on a man sitting apart from the crowd, and made her way toward him.

"Hey. How much will you give me for this?" Sally tossed the pickpocketed item onto the table.

"Nice necklace," the man smirked, shaking his head.

"Shut it and tell me how much it's worth." Sally's hand crept to her knife.

"Someone's touchy," the man remarked. He threw Sally a small bag of coins, and she tossed them back at him with a small degree of forcefulness.

"I'm not stupid. It's worth at least twice that."

"Once and half again," the man offered.

"And throw in a drink," Sally proposed. The man shrugged, and gestured to one of the serving girls that were walking by. She nodded, and Sally plopped into a chair, putting her feet up onto the table. She spotted someone walking into the tavern, and quickly stood up.

"Actually, never mind that. I'll just take the money." Sally grabbed the slightly fuller bag and disappeared into the crowd. She popped up a moment later next to the previous owner of the necklace, who was sporting a black eye. She tapped him on the shoulder, and asked him if he was missing something. The man swore and grabbed Sally.

"You took it, you little-"

"Me?" Sally raised both hands in a universal "innocent" gesture. "Him over there, that's the culprit." Sally pointed to a conveniently placed man who looked too drunk to be able to tell if he stole something or not. _And this big oaf can't tell the difference. _Indeed, the man let go of Sally, and, grumbling, headed toward the man. Sally grabbed a bag of coins out of his pocket at he walked by, and, weighing it in her hands, once again slipped into the dark. A man slipped out of the tavern, and using the buildings, became one with the shadows, following her toward the docks.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Jack

A/N: I'm sorry for the length of these last two chapters, but they are more of intro chappies. The rest will be longer, I promise.

The bartender saw many strange people come and go, but today his list would be lengthened considerably. There was that guy with the black eye who kept grumbling about small dwarves kidnapping his necklace, (the bartender could tell the difference between drunk and getting conked on the head one two many times, and this man was definitely the latter), and that old who had a freakishly womanly figure and voice, but insisted (using a sword and some obscene gestures to stress his point), that he was a man and not a woman, and would the bartender please let him hide behind his counter for a few minutes? Ah well, no use harping on it, there were glasses that needed to be cleaned.

"Bartender." The bartender stood up, rag in hand, and turned to a man who had been sitting in the darkest corner of the bar for a while.

"What can I git ya?" The bartender took a (somewhat) clean glass and held it up.

"Another…anything strong." The man's voice was somewhat slurred and his shoulders were slumped. The bartender took another look at his customer, and noticed that he was wearing a rather torn and faded East India uniform.

"Bad luck, mate?" The bartender handed the man a glass of rum sympathetically. Everybody else was either gone or drunk unconscious by now, and it was good to have somebody to talk to.

"The worst. Lost my ship, I lost her. They sunk her." The man bowed his head in grief, and the bartender winced in sympathy.

"What happened?"

"She's back, though." The man continued as if the bartender hadn't even been talking.

"What?" The bartender, confused, cocked his head.

"I've got her back, and now we're going to sail the seas together…always together…" the man sighed and drained his glass. The bartender squinted and decided that this man would go on top of the crazy list.

"But for what reason? Why?" The man held out his glass for a refill. "What do I do now?"

"I think you've had a bit too much already, mate." The bartender took the glass from the man's hand, and the man sighed again.

"Probably right." The man took some coins from his pocket and dropped them on the counter, and then staggered toward the door. The bartender shrugged and whistled while cleaning the bar with a rag. You sure do get some weird ones in here.


End file.
